The present invention relates to a toilet-tank discharge valve with a valve piece that is displaced into an open position by release activation of an associated activating mechanism, remains in that position until completion of the flushing process, and then returns to the closed position, it being possible to displace the valve piece back into the closed position ahead of time by discontinuation activation of the activating mechanism.
In a known discharge valve of this type, the flushing process can be discontinued ahead of time by activating the operating element in a direction opposite that of the release motion. Although this design is very simple, if the operating element is not a rocker button, it must be activated in the opposite direction, which is not very convenient. The operating element must also have an appropriate grasping potential, which is not always easy to attain in toilet tanks in which the activating button is, for appearance for example, mounted flush with the surface in the middle of the cover. One essential drawback to available two-way discontinuation activation is that conventional remote activation, which usually has only one effective direction available, can not be employed.